


My brother (Wincest)

by Pallas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Gay, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallas/pseuds/Pallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean Looked at his brother his eyes glazed over with lust he and Sammy had always had fun like this before but tonight as going to be different tonight they would not holding back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My brother (Wincest)

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my third real fanfic so i hope you guys like it, sorry if theres and punctuation errors but i did this on my phone,

As Dean Looked at his brother his eyes glazed over with lust he and Sammy had always had fun like this before but tonight as going to be different tonight they would not holding back.

Sam had always been the more submissive of the two but when it came down to sex he was always topped, as Sammy slowly removed his trousers his now hard length became even more prominent against his tight boxers, he decided to put on a little show to tease his brother just a bit and slowly started to remove his boxers but stopped just before his cock was exposed leaving his thick untamed pubes on display, the look in Dean's eyes were enough to convince him as he ripped off his boxers in one quick move and Dean could only look in awe as he took in the sight of his brothers thick 12" cock, his mouth watered at the though of having it in his tight hole.

As Sammy walked over to his brother he only uttered one word "STRIP" he said in a gruff lustfilled voice as he saw the anticipation in his brothers eyes, no sooner had the words left his mouth had his brother started writhing out of his jeans and ripping off his boxers showing his equally hard member to his brother. As Sam walked over to his now naked brother he could only imagine the night that was going to take place, "Lie down on the bed dean" he said softly as he stood looking over him, quickly complying dean set out a small sigh in anticipation. As dean lay down he made sure to spread his legs wide and placed them in a squatting position exposing his loose puckered hole. Sam knew Dean wanted him to start with his hole straight away but one look at his smooth defined chest and he knew he was going to have some fun first, as he lent down hovering over his brother he licked his lips as he set to work sucking his left nipple whilst tweaking the right, as he bit his nipple Dean started wriggling and Moaning beneath him moving his hand down do touch himself, noticing his brothers actions Sam clenched down on his brothers nipple earning a squeak from his brother when he detached himself from the now sore nipple and let out a low growl as he said "don't you dare touch yourself unless I say so" and with that he stood up dragging his brother head first to the edge of the bed.

Dean new what was coming and was terrified he felt a little know inside him grow as he opened his mouth as wide as he could for his younger brother, Sam smiled as he knew dean was ready to deep throat him slowly pushing his cock inside his brothers nice warm mouth, tasting his brothers pre-cum Dean started licking wildly at the monster of a cock that was now in his mouth but stopped as soon as Sam withdrew it and thrust back in going further and further until Deans nose was nestled in between his balls, he quickly started to thrust in and out repeatedly until he could feel the warmth start to coil inside him and the tears coming from his brothers closed eyes starting to reach his thighs, feeling sorry for his elder Sam thrust a few more times forcing himself to come sooner than he would have liked but pulling out till just the tip was in his mouth so that his brother could savor the taste of his seed, Dean smiled once again as his brother came into his mouth with shot after shot of deliciously salty come in him, and started sucking wildly at his brother now soft cock, Sam pulled his now limp and super sensitive cock away from his brothers tantalizing tongue and slowly started crawled over his brothers exhausted body till he was in eye line of his brothers nice unshaved cock and balls and placing a hand on his brothers balls started to nip at his brothers vast untamed pubes loving the taste of the sweat that was on them, Sam didn't realize he was hard again until his brother started lapping at now swollen cock head once more, and soon stood up repositioning himself and his brother so they were both in the middle of the bed with Dean just below him.

Dean let out a loud gasp as Sam lunged for his hole sloppily licking around the puckered muscle, trying to taste the sweet juices he had left their just a few hours before, dean writhed under the intense pleasure that shot up his spine letting out loud moans. "God, sammy don't stop" he screamed as he felt the warmth building up in his stomach, sam quickly removed his tongue realizing his brother was about to spill his seed, replacing it with his large cock as he lined up and plunged deep into his brother without any warning, Dean screamed in pain as the foreign yet so familiar member was thrust in him feeling himself stretched so far without any preparation. "Shhh Dean, it will be okay" Sam said as he stilled his movements waiting for his brother to adjust. "Sam just fuck me already" Dean shouted in a gruff tone, and with that Sam went to work quickly pulling out till just the tip of his cock was inside and then thrusting back in with as much force as he could muster. When Dean screamed in pleasure tightening around his cock he knew that he had found his sweet spot and made every effort he could to help bring his brother to orgasm, Sam could soon feel the walls of his brother tightening even further around his cock and realized that he needed a helping hand, feeling his own orgasm start building he quickly grabbed hold of his brothers moderately 8" dick as hard as he could and started pumping violently in time with his own thrusts, Sam knew they were both close and with a few more thrusts Dean was coming with Sam still violently jerking him of, as he felt Dean tighten even more around his cock he came in a long wave of pleasure and still coming he lent down into Dean biting his neck with all his strength causing a loud moan to be released from him, when Sam tasted the blood from the fresh bite his orgasm increased immeasurably as he lapped up all the blood and started to lick at the fresh bite wound.

As he pulled out of his brother Sam noticed the blood on his now semi hard dick, 'shit' he though, Dean was not going to be walking straight in the morning 'well he is my brother'.


End file.
